


Leo's Nightmares

by orphan_account



Series: Heroes of Olympus/trials of Apollo omo [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bedwetting, Camping, Embarrassment, F/M, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Omorashi, non-sexual omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo suffers some problems after Jason's death.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Series: Heroes of Olympus/trials of Apollo omo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996189
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

(Burning maze spoilers)

"Go!" Shouted Jason as he fought. "Get out of here!" His bright blue eyes met Leo's brown ones for a fraction of a second too long and a monster stabbed him in the back. He fell with a gasp. Then the monsters were gone and Leo was staring at Jason's cold body.

Leo woke from the nightmare, shaking. He felt a strange sensation. His legs were wet. Oh Schist! He had wet the bed. He began to cry, both from the nightmare and this humiliation. He hadn't wet himself since he was 9. And what would Piper and her father think? Maybe he could wash the sheets without waking them. He changed his pants and stripped the bed. He went slowly downstairs and put the wet things in the washing machine. Then he heard footsteps in the hall. Piper came in. Leo's heart sank.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" he asked.

"No," she said, "I couldn't sleep anyway. I can't stop seeing his body. Oh, Leo, I'm so tired." And suddenly she was crying and he was holding her. Tears were once again falling from his own eyes. For the nightmare spoke the truth. Jason was dead.

When she had composed herself, she asked "so why are you doing laundry in the middle of the night?"

He took a step away from her and looked down at the floor. "I wet the bed," he said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

Piper's face showed shock. "Leo!" she said, a little too loudly.

He flinched back. "Sorry Piper. I didn't mean to, honest! I had a bad dream and..."

Her face softened. He looked so miserable. "Its okay," she soothed. "Its okay. I'm not mad." She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You won't tell your dad, will you?" He asked worriedly.

"No, of course not," she reassured him. " Your secret's safe with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Leo and Calypso had decided to go camping, to try to get their minds off the stress of recent weeks. They had gone to a mortal campground near camp Half-blood. They had been thoroughly enjoying themselves this weekend. They had gone hiking and watched the birds and other small creatures of the woodlands, which didn't seem frightened of Calypso at all. They had gone fishing (but not caught anything). They had sat by a campfire (one good thing about camping with Leo, he could always get a fire started), cooked over the fire, and roasted marshmallows. And they stayed up late and looked at the stars.

But every so often, Leo would feel a pang of sadness. He would begin to think about Jason. His smile, his protectiveness of his friends, his tolerance of Leo's jokes, the way he could make anyone feel like a valued member of the team. How he could fly. How he rode Tempest. Their first quest together. He was terrified he would lose the small details about his best friend.

He had enjoyed himself today, something he hadn't done since he heard the news. Calypso had been right. Nature did have a very restorative calming effect. But he worried about going to bed. Would the nightmares come tonight? He hoped not.

________________________________________________________

Calypso lay warm in her sleeping bag, watching the peaceful rise and fall of Leo's chest. He lay atop his sleeping bag, as he rarely got cold. His fire powers helped with that. Suddenly he twitched. A few moments later, he shifted a bit. She watched him. He shifted more. His eyes moved behind his eyelids. Then he let out a whimper. Should she wake him up? He began to mutter, "not her, not her, too".

He seemed so distressed she decided she would have to wake him and moved toward his sleeping bag. "Leo, wake up," she said. But he was too deeply asleep. She scooted closer to him, intending to touch his shoulder. Then she noticed a wet patch appearing on his pants. Was her boyfriend really wetting himself? She touched his shoulder, causing him to wake up and clutch at her arms. He was awake now, but couldn't stop his pee, so he finished in his pants. But he was scared. He buried his face in Calypso's chest. She could feel him shaking. "He had you-" he was muttering. "He killed you." He was breathing hard.

"I'm right here. Its okay." She spoke softly. Eventually, he calmed down.

"I can't believe I wet the bed again. Tonight of all nights." he said.

"Wait, again?" She asked.

"Yeah. I've been doing it at least once a week since Jason died. I have a nightmare about his death, or the death of someone else I care about, and I wake up wet. Only Nyssa and Piper know. I used to it right after my mom died, too. Really embarrassing at foster care" Explained Leo.

"So it should stop eventually," said Calypso. "Go change to some clean clothes and come sleep in my sleeping bag. "

Leo changed his clothes. "I don't want to sleep," he said. "What if I have the dream again? Its scary, and I don't want to pee on you."

"It will be okay. You need to sleep." Calypso told him. She wrapped her arms around his thin body, and he slept peacefully until the morn


End file.
